Demasiado tarde
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Tal vez es demasiado tarde. Pero ya no puedo más, tenía que decirtelo.Aunque sea de la peor manera. MiloXShaka.


Holas!

Antes que nada quería decir que este es mi primer fic en esta sección. Se sitúa en medio de la pelea con Hades, de hecho, cuando muere Shaka. Sí, este es un MiloXShaka, algo raro, no? La verdad es que no había visto nunca uno y pensé, por que no? Algo cursi para mi gusto pero fue lo que salió. Además se que me faltó pulirlo un poco, pero quería que se notara el desorden en los pensamientos, que por cierto son de Milo.

Bueno, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews al final! Se aceptan críticas y tomatazos…

Sin más, el fic.

**Demasiado Tarde.**

Afuera todo esta oscuro. La noche ha llegado ya. Y con ella, el frío triste que emana la envolvente soledad. Pareciera que va a llover, el cielo refleja claramente mi estado de ánimo. Me siento derrotado, flaqueado, débil. Ya no puedo más. Debí decirlo, debí gritarlo al viento. Pero no lo hice. Y ya es tarde.

Que si me dolió tu partida? Diablos, aún me duele. Como si hubiera sido ayer. Y nunca podré reponerme. Eras único, especial. Mientras charlabas conmigo o estabas a mi lado aún sin decir nada, en silencio, me sentía tranquilo y confiado…feliz. Como nunca. Debí hacerlo cuando tuve tiempo, sabes? Pero el hubiera no existe. Y ya no hay remedio.

Aquel día, cuando te vi por ultima vez, con tu suave cabello ondeando al aire; y tu, tan tranquilo como siempre, aún sabiendo que era tu final, que todo estaba perdido, aún así me regalaste el tesoro más grande para mí: tu sonrisa.

Y con ella me destrozaste. Quise gritar, quise llorar, quise pedirte que te quedaras conmigo. Pero no pude. Como nunca lo hice. Como nunca lo haré. Aún recuerdo tus labios sedosos entreabrirse una última vez. Un silencioso "Adiós" se escapo de ellos sin que pronunciaras palabra alguna. Y yo…lejos, tan lejos de ti como siempre.

Aquellos que te vieron caer, o lo sintieron, lloraron tu pérdida, con naturalidad, como se pierda al mejor amigo. Al guía. Al jefe, o al consejero. Pero yo…sin poder decirte…sin poder hacerlo…

Aún me arrepiento, sabes? Aún sueño por las noches con tus besos y me imagino lo que hubiera sido si te hubiera dicho lo especial que eras para mí. Pero mi cobardía. Esa maldita costumbre de darle tanta importancia al que dirá la gente. Y luego, despierto, empapado en sudor; para sumirme despierto en las mismas fantasías sin respuestas.

Lo sabías ya? Sí, supongo que sí. Al fin tenías esa extraña capacidad tuya. Como odiaba eso. Sentía que era un libro abierto para ti. Y temblaba de miedo, nunca te fijaste? Cuando te me acercabas, trataba de ocultar mis pensamientos para que no supieras lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. Para que no supieras que quería matarte a besos. O por lo menos, gritarle mi amor al viento. Así, opté por alejarme, sería la solución.

Como alguien tan perfecto como tu se fijaría en mí? Un mediocre, un cobarde, alguien tan inconstante como yo…

Por lo menos desee decirlo en el último momento. Pero ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde. Te habías ido. Sólo quería que lo supieras, para poder descansar. Te amo. Así, simple como dos palabras. Y complejo como toda una vida. Lamento haberlo hecho tan tarde. Pero lo hice, no?

Irónico, tenía miedo de tu respuesta, ahora supongo que nunca la sabré. Ya es tarde. Tengo sueño. Tal vez ahora pueda dormir en paz. Tenía que decírtelo. De una forma u otra. No soportaba más tu dulce mirada en mis sueños. Aquellos ojos azules que tanto contrastaban con los míos, ajenos de cualquier inocencia posible, de aquel brillo tan espectacular. Lo ves? Comienzo a divagar de nuevo…

Vaya, las estrellas ya salieron. Sabes, nunca vi un atardecer. Me perdí de tantas cosas tan maravillosas, nunca disfrute del canto de la noche como hoy, hoy que no estas a mi lado. Hoy, que pronto ya no estaré aquí.

Seguro te enojarías. No querrías algo así, verdad? No, alguien tan puro como tú, pensando en lo que pienso en este momento. No. Pero ya no puedo más. No ves como he cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Es por ti. Es tu culpa. Todos aquellos suspiros que me has arrancado; y las lágrimas que sin derramar me he guardado. El amor duele. Cierto. Como una daga que atraviesa lentamente mi cuerpo, derramando gota a gota mi sangre y esparciéndola en ese lugar tan especial donde te vi caer. Lo mejor.

Tengo sueño. Ya casi me he dormido. Tal vez, si se me permite, podré verte una vez más. Allá a donde voy. O será que no voy al mismo lugar? Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. Tarde de nuevo. Te amo, pero ya no puedo más. Es demasiado tarde.


End file.
